movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tears of Sadness
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/The-NeverEnding-Story/Episode-1-The-Tears-Of-Sadness?id=57521 The Tears of Sadness Stephen • 6:42 AM (the episode begins) 9:06 AM Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (At a waterfall) (nearby) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Baboon whines) (with tears in Little Toot's Mel Blanc voice) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (I.R. Baboon became statued) (and stuck) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later at the palace when I.R. was tooken in still statued) (and couldn't budge) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Darwin: The evil is spreading across the earth. It's like a plain, Oh, Young Queen Anais, Something must be done. Anais: Oh no. Not evil. There's only thing that we must do. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen came in) Gumball: Hi Stephen. Nice to see you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Anais, What's going on? These statues are... Anais: I.R. Baboon's been turned into a statue. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What? How? Gumball: He was standing close to the reserve's waterfall. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: There must be something wrong with the water. I'll solve it. Darwin: Then hop to it, on the double. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff: Don't worry, Stephen. I'm with you. Whoops! Pay attention. I'm trying to pay attention. Please don't get cross at me. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) I'm not. Alright. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff: Don't worry, Stephen. I'm with you. Whoops! (falls over) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Griff! Griff: Oh. Sorry. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. No. (looks at Griff to see if he's okay) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff's line. I'm fine. But it got my tow Griff: I'm fine. But it got my towel stuck. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Pay attention. http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/The-NeverEnding-Story/Episode-1-The-Tears-Of-Sadness?id=57521 I'm trying to pay attention. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Griff! Griff: I'm fine. But it got my town, Stephen. Whatever is doing this, we'll get it, as long as it doesn't invole any beast. For I hate beasts. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Spyro: Someone say beast? Griff: Yikes! A dragon! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Falls over) Griff: Whoa! That hurts. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Spyro. Griff: Spyro, is that his name? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. Griff: Cool. That's a good name. Spyro. Which is a nice name. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, Come on. Griff: Oh boy. I love Spyro. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We fly on) (to our goal) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We came to a mouse town) (to see what was happening) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Spyro: Here we are. Hang on, Stephen. (He lands) (and stops) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Griff crashes) (onto the ground) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ha, Ha. You're always a thirsty dog, Griff. I told you to hang on. Griff: Ha! If dogs were meant to fly, they would have been born with wings. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He sees a brook) (from nearby) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Wild was drinking the water) (Wild cat was drinking the water) (that he sucked up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Griff was about to drink the water) Griff: Oh boy. I'm thirsty. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Wild cat shrieks) Stephen Squirrelsky: Griffer, No! (grabs Griffer) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And pulls him back) (just in time) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Wild cat became a statue) (and got stuck) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: It's the water, Griff. It really is. Something in the water must be turning everyone into statues. Griff: Wow. I'm still thirsty. I mustn't drink this water. It'll turn me to stone. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen grabs a cup and gasps when he saw something) (nearby) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Fievel. He's a statue too. We're in the mouse town. There's somebody who can help and that's Bernard and Miss Bianca. Griff: Oh no! How awful! We must do something! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) (at a place) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bernard's line. Bernard: How many times must I repeat myself? Modern Science is the answer. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Miss Bianca: Hmph. Well, If there's one experiment I can do, It's my potions. Bernard: Hiccups?! It's not important! As you can see! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) More then that. Bernard: Hiccups?! It's not important! As you can see, especially when it comes to.... What is it when we were talking about? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Miss Bianca: I can't remember. Bernard: Holy malony! It's a squirrel! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He falls over) Miss Bianca: What's wrong, Bernard? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry Bernard. I didn't mean to frighten you. Bernard: I say, who are you, and what are you here for? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Miss Bianca: Stephen, Not another word until you try one of my feta-bluecheese crumpets. Bernard: Be careful and make sure that they taste good. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff: Feta-Bluecheese? Yuck. Miss Bianca: If you don't like them, let Stephen try some. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sure. I'll take two. (He takes two) Now then. Don't be insulted. Eat it. (Crunch and a gulp) (and burps) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff's line. Griff: Oh, I wouldn't eat it if I were you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. No. Griff: Hey! What's happening?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They change) (and shrink) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bianca: Ta-da! Bernard: Whoa! They shrank! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: We shrunked. Griffer: Well, that's not good. Now, how will we ever grow back to our normal sizes again? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bianca: We'll see if my larging Gouda muffins works. Griffer: Yeah. I hope so. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bernard's line. What brings you h Bernar: What brings you here anyway, guys? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) ahem. Bernard: What brings you here anyway, guys? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) More then that. People bei Bernard: What brings you here anyway, guys? People being turned into statues? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: How do you know? Bernard: Knowledge, of course, Stephen. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bianca: Hmph. Stephen Squirrelsky: I think what's causing it is in the water. Bernard: Then it makes it more serious. Follow me. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen and Bernard went to somewhere) Bianca: Be careful with those potions now, Griff. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff: Yeah. I wanna learn more about potions myself. (learns to be careful) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Dips a finger in a jar) (and hears steam hissing) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Griff gasps and his finger was pruned up) Griffer: Whoa! That's not good. (fixes his finger) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) (with Stephen and Bernard) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen was looking through a telescope) (to see the waterfall) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Bernard, It's beautiful. Bernard: It's the Fountain of Life wherever drop from Fantasia comes alive. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ahem. Bernard: It's the Fountain of Life. That contains every drop coming. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Wait. Go down. Bernard: Okay. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Telescope goes down) (to the waterfall) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh no. Bernard: Is something wrong, Stephen? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: It's a flock of giant beetles. They're drilling holes in the rock. Lots of holes. Bernard: Oh dear. Not them again. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: And whatever's coming out is mixing with the water's of life. Bernard: That's the trouble with science. And are they so going to get it?! Yes, they are! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Not yet. Bernard: Oh no. How awful. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The telescope fissed) (suddenly) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Now. Bernard: That's the trouble with science. And are they so going to get it?! Yes, they are! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: It's okay Bernard. That's all I need to see. Bernard: Such a lot of troublemakers. We must now stop them. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Griff screams) (in Luigi's voice) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on. (we hurry back) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Griff gasps) Griff: Look what's happened to Miss Bianca! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bernard came in) Bernard: What happened? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bianca was stone) Bernard: Oh no! Miss Bianca is turned to stone! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) More then that. Why did y Bernard: Oh no! Miss Bianca is turned to stone! Why did you not tell us about this?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Wrong line with "Why did you..." . Bernard: Why did you--? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) "Why did you drink that water?" Bernard: Why did you drink that water? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff: She didn't drink it. She just looked at it. Bernard: Wait. There's something inside this water. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He looks at it) (and turns to stone) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Bernard! No! (smacks the cup away from them) (as it breaks apart) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Griff, I saw giant beetles, Contaminating the waters of life. Someone's responsible for this. We gotta stop them. Griff: We? As in you and me? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen nods) Griff: And I know just the ingredients to stop them and the potion to do so. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Griff makes a potion) Griff: This will help. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, Griffer. Griff: On the way, Stephen. I've got the potion ready. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Griff came out) Stephen Squirrelsky: Bianca's muffins worked. Griff: Cool. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Griff eats a muffin( ) (and grows back to his normal size]) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: See? Griff: Like, piece of cake. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We hop on Spyro) Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's go, Spyro. Spyro: With pleasure. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He flies on) (in the sky) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Princes Kuromi: Just try squirrelly and your mutt friend. Soon you'll see what's happen and everyone will see what's in the waters of life. The heroes will be nothing but non-moving statues, Even the young queen, Anais. And her palace will be mine. Mine. (Laughs) (schemes more) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later we climb a mountain) (going upward) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Spyro: Good luck Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks Spyro. Spyro: You're welcome. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We climbed to the top) (so high) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: There it is, Griff. The Fountain of Life. Griff: Well done. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A beetle appeared) (in front of Griff and Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Run! Griff: Faster! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They hide in a cave) (for safety) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff's line. Griff: I say. We lost him. You should use the potion on that beetle. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Me? But it's your potion. Griff: Hey, it's too dark. We'd better sneak quietly. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Shh. Listen. (the noises get louder) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff's line. Griff: Oh, what's that noise? I hope it's not scary. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't know. Come on. Griff: Okay. Right behind you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We came to a lake) (to see if it's safe) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: This must be the lake that the beetles leaking it. Griff: Beetles? Oh nuts. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Something was in the water) (and floating) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff: What was that? Whatever they are, The lake's full of them. (gets worried) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What are they? (gets confused) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) The line. Beetle: Hey! No light! 7:20 PM Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. No. Oh. Sorry. Please don't get cross at me. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) We are the A I'm not. Beetle: We are the Akores, The Most Repulsive Creatures in Fantasia, who can't look at one another. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ahem. We are the Akores, The Most Repulsive Creatures, who can't look at one another. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Akores? You live in this darkness alone? Akores: Of course. We live in the Lake of Tears and Torturement. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: This ain't water? This is... Griff: What is it? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Akores' line. Akores: The River Of Torturement! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen gasps) (and realizes) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff's line. Griff: The River Of Torturement?!?!! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. And I thought Feta-Bl Griff: And I thought Feta-Blimey would be unaware of this. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Not cross. Okay. Griff: And I thought Feta-Block Cheese would be so bad. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bluecheese crumpets. Not Block Cheese. Griff: And I thought Feta-Block Crumpets would be so bad. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Sighs) Please don't get cross at me. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) I'm not. Okay. Griff: And I thought Feta Bluecheese Crumpets would be so bad. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He retched) (and puked into a bag) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Shh. If I saw them, Your tears so close, What'll I see? Akores: In the light, you would see more torturement misery and sorrow, for the people and any other people would see. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: That's it. That's what Bernard and Bianca saw. Griffer: Of course! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Griff slips) (and almost falls in) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen pulls him back) Griff: Whoa! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: You see? When beetles drilled holes, It let the Akores tears to drain in the waters of life. Griff: Then there's no way to stop it from effecting everyone. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Griff bumps into Stephen and he almost fell into the lake) Griff: Oh, sorry, Stephen. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He pulls him back) Stephen Squirrelsky: But who's doing this? Griff: It's unknown. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A rumbled was heard) (and quaking) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Beetles appeared) (inside the cave) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We gasps) (in horror) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Run! Griffer: Faster! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We ran through a path) (that led us in the right direction) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Beetles found Griff) Griff: STEPHEN!!! (he was trapped) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen pushes a boulder) (and sends it rolling downward) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Into the beetles) (who are sent flying backward) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What a team. Griff: Yeah. Piece of cake. Thanks for saving me. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We ran onward) Both: What? Stephen Squirrelsky: We're back to where we started. Griff: Now what can we do? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A beetle appeared behind them) (and trapped them) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Griff: We must do something. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Princess Kuromi) appeared) (appears) (and arrived) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Griff screams) (in Daffy Duck's voice) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Princess Kuromi: Well, Stephen Squirrelsky. We meet at last. You should remember me when I'm in this look. Stephen Squirrelsky: (gasps) My Melody? Griffer: Oh no. It's Princess Kuromi. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Princess Kuromi: I was, But not anymore and it's not Princess Melody. I was wanted to help and what do you say? Griffer: Who are you then? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Flashback was shown) Stephen Squirrelsky: Fly home Melody. I worked alone. (the flashback ends) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Princess Kuromi: That blew me up very bad, I was terrible angry from the way to treat me! Now I became evil and get my revenge on you, Cause my name is now Princess Kuromi! Griffer: Aw, nuts. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: So you're behind this. Why? Griffer: Yeah. Tell us how you're behind it all. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Princess Kuromi: I found this lake where the Akores are, That their tears can turn everyone to statues. So I let my beetles out to drill holes to let the tears drain in the waters of life. Griffer: Oh! So that's why! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Not so fast, We have a potion. Griff, Your potion. Griff: Okay. Here's my potion. Now you're going to get it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What'll it be? Griff: Well, go on. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Princess Kuromi: Destroy them. Griff: Uh-oh. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Griff backs up and trips) (and spills the potion into the sea) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff: Oops. (the water changes suddenly) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Wow. Griff: What's going on? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Princess Kuromi: YOU! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!! Your potion destroyed the Arkores and have ruined my chance to control the world! Griff: Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't know it was my potion. That was an accident. Honest! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Princess Kuromi: Silence! I'll have eliminate you and Stephen Squirrelsky. Griff: You never will. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Laughing was heard) Griff: Oh, what's that noise? Looks like laughing. Oh yes! It is laughing. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Princess Kuromi: What is this?! Griff: Oh, that? That's laughing. We've cheered it up with my potion. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Funny fairies came out of the water) (and arrived) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They laugh) (and delight Stephen and Griff) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Griff, Your potion. It changed the Akores into... Into... Griff: Fairies? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Princess Kuromi: Can't stand these stupid critters, I want them gone now! (the robots try to stop the fairies, but are no match for them) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robots? (the beetles try to stop the fairies, but are no match for them) 9:00 PM Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Fairy raspberries) (at the beetle) s Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They dodge) (and miss) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Beetle fell over) (and bumped into another) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Princess Kuromi: Oh! These buzzards! I can't take it anymore! You stay away or I'll YAAAAAAAH!!!! (gets angry at them) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (BOOM, Avalached) Stephen Squirrelsky: It's time to get out of here! (we flee) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Princess Kuromi: No! Stop them! They're escaping! (the beetles can't, because they are attacked by the fairies) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Princess Kuromi: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (gets annoyed) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (BOOM) (the cave explodes and collapses) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Beetles fell into the water) (with a splash) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Princess Kuromi: (groans) You won this time, Stephen! (dissapears) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Princess Kuromi screams and explodes) (like magic) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Run Griff! (Griff obeys): Right away! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We escaped the cave and jumped) (down) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We slide down) (a slope) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We splashed into the water) (with a splash) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff's line. Griff: Whoa! That was fun! But now the water will turn us into stones! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: No, It won't anymore. No need to worry. Thanks to your potion, It changed the Akores from the unhappiest creatures into the happiest. That are now Funny Fairies. Griff: We're safe. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He pulls out Fievel) Fievel: (laughs) Hey! Everything's unchanged! I'm back to normal! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: And it also reverses the effects of the tears of sadness that made the poeple un-statued again. Griffer: Thank heavens. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) More then that. And that means I c Griffer: Thank heavens. And that means I can have a sip of water. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He drinks the water) (and slurps it up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Take it easy Griffer. We'll drink it dry. Griff: Dry?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later at the palace) (sometime) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais' line. Anais: You have accomplished the mission of bringing everyone back to life and for succeeding in making everyone happy again. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks, But it was Griff who saved the day with his potion. Anais: As a reward, since Griff has saved the day with his potion, you deserve a reward. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff's line. Griff: Thanks, Anais. And what will my reward be? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bianca: Alright Griff! Griff: Huh?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bianca: I'll teach you for messing up my potions. Griff: Now, now, listen to me, Miss Bianca. I was only trying to help to save the day. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Griff ran) Bianca: Come back here, Griff. I have some feta-bluecheese crumpets for you. (Griff has escaped) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Funny fairies laughs) (at this commotion) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We all laugh) (along with the fairies) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The scene ends) (and closes) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Good. Great. Category:Episodes